cuando ya no hay amor
by agui neko-chan
Summary: sakura esta casada con naruto este tiene una amante y sakura esta sola... alguien inesperado aparecera en su vida podran ser felices juntos veanlo aki
1. Chapter 1

Verán eh decidido hacerle unas modificaciones son mínimas, acentos principalmente

EL INICIO

La luz del sol proveniente de fuera, traspasaba las ventanas de una habitación, era una habitación grande, las paredes eran de color blanco, uno que otro cuadro en las paredes, un mueble donde arriba de este se encontraba la televisión, una cama matrimonial, unos pequeños muebles uno del lado derecho del sobre cual había una lámpara y en el otro mueble de la izquierda se encontraba un teléfono, arriba de un directorio, dos personas se encontraban queriéndose levantar de la cama, era una chica de cabello rosado, con unos hermosos orbes esmeralda, de una piel tan blanca como la nieve y una figura esbelta y bien proporcionada, a su lado se encontraba un hombre de cabellos rubios, de piel algo bronceada, con unos ojos azules que apenas los acaba de abrir

Naruto: Sakura, ya es hora de que te levantes y despiertes a ritsuka se le va hacer tarde para la escuela- con un tono autoritario-

Sakura: esta bien -se acerco a besarlo pero este la esquivo-

Naruto: …-mientras se levantaba con una cara de asco-

Después de esto naruto se levanto con pesadez, se dirigió al baño, mientras sakura se quedaba con un nudo en la garganta, siempre era lo mismo la esquivaba para todo, un abrazo, un beso, una caricia, hacia como dos años que no la tocaba para nada, sakura solía ponerse lo mas bella que podía pero nada, nunca se fijaba en ella, cortes, ropa, perfumes, nada funcionaba.

Sakura se levanto, se dirigió a la habitación de Ritsuka a paso pausado, pues aun no se encontraba totalmente despierta, salio de su alcoba y se dirigió ala del pequeño, quien aun dormía como un tierno angelito.

Sakura: cariño, levántate es hora se te hará tarde en la escuela y recuerda que un retraso mas y…-fue interrumpida por el pequeño que se encontraba aun en su cama-

Ritsuka: ya voy ya voy-mientras se incorporaba pesadamente-

Ritsuka era un niño de ojos azules como su padre y de cabello negro como su madre

Sakura: Rin -pensó- vamos Ritsuka al baño –dijo con una gran sonrisa -

Ritsuka: hoy es día de película en la escuela –grito emocionado y saltando en su cama-

En otro lugar de la casa, Naruto hablaba consigo mismo viendo su reflejo en el espejo

Naruto: por que, por que, desde hace mucho tiempo no siento deseos por Sakura, por que, la quiero si pero, como a una hermana, después de todos estos años de casados solo eh podido hacerla mía una vez, por eso tuve que buscar otra manera de satisfacer mis deseos carnales, no es que no la quiera, es solo que ya no hay pasión.

En otro lugar, Sakura ya había bañado y vestido a Ritsuka y ahora le preparaba el desayuno al pequeño

Ritsuka: mami y que me vas a dar de desayunar

Sakura: unos ricos hot cakes –mientras giraba la cabeza para verlo y darle una linda sonrisa-

Ritsuka: wiii!! Mi mami es la mejor mami del mundo- dijo entusiasmado y levantando las manos-

Mientras Ritsuka gritaba de emoción, unos minutos después, había llegado Naruto al comedor, quien estaba vestido con traje y llevaba su portafolio para marcharse a su trabajo.

Sakura: mi amor vas a llegar a cenar, recuerda que hoy cumplimos 3 años de casados

Naruto: no lo creo, es que tengo una junta y saldré hasta tarde –dijo sin interés-

Sakura: ah… bueno entonces será otro día –con una sonrisa en su rostro tratando de ocultar la tristeza que sentía-

Naruto: claro como digas, sabes que, no voy a desayunar se me hace tarde y tu comida no me cae muy bien –dijo mientras levantaba una ceja-

Naruto tomo una manzana del frutero, que estaba en el centro de la mesa, mientras se despedía de Ritsuka, Sakura se acerco para besar a su esposo en los labios pero este la beso en la mejilla, dejando muy desconcertada a la pobre.

Naruto: adiós, siento no poder estar contigo Sakura, después te recompensare –dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano-

Sakura: adiós…-mientras agachaba la mirada-

Naruto, salio por la puerta, mientras Sakura se quitaba el mandil, tomaba las llaves, para llevar a Ritsuka a la escuela, ese era el primer día de clases, después de las vacaciones de verano ritsuka entraba a 2 de primaria

En otro lado, Naruto iba manejando su auto, por las calles llenas de automóviles, y conductores algo furiosos por que ya era tarde, mientras escucho sonar su celular

Naruto: bueno –dijo abriendo el celular-

¿?: Amor-dijo arrastrando la última silaba - ya te extraño, necesito verte hace mucho que no me llevas al cielo, recuerda que lo prometiste –dijo en tono infantil-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos espero que este capitulo este mas largo el otro era una introducción sigan dejando comentarios por que con ellos uno se inspira **

**2. LA OTRA**

Naruto, iba manejando su auto, por las calles de la ciudad, cuando escucho sonar su celular, hizo todo lo posible por contestarlo rápido, así que lo tomo con la mano derecha mientras con la otra movía el volante del auto.

Naruto: bueno

¿?: Amor ya te extraño necesito verte hace mucho que no me llevas al cielo recuerda que lo prometiste –dijo en tono infantil-

Naruto: si lo se, hoy lo haremos en tu departamento Yue, espero que te pongas sexy para mi –dijo con tono de picardía-

Yue: mi amor tu sabes que para ti lo que sea –dijo hablando provocativamente-

Naruto: esta bien, hasta las 7, por que tendré junta, tú sabes que no me gusta que me hables mientras estoy ocupado en juntas o en las horas que podría estar en casa con mi esposa

Yue: amor, por que no le pides el divorcio a esa vieja que ni se arregla –dijo en tono de reproche-

Naruto: es… algo complicado, aparte a ti no te incumbe eso –dijo con un tono de molestia en su voz-

Yue: entonces nos vemos a las 7 cariño – dicho esto le tiro un beso por el celular-

Naruto colgó, siguió manejando, hasta llegar a un enorme edificio, entro en estacionamiento, dejo el auto en el espacio de vicepresidente, el era el vicepresidente de una gran compañía de publicidad de Inglaterra, trabajaban con modelos, artistas, jugadores de fut boll etc... Naruto camino a lo largo del enorme estacionamiento, se dirigió para tomar el asesor, oprimió el botón, segundos después la puerta de este se abrió, oprimió el botón de el piso 45, el ascensor comenzó a subir, mientras Naruto escuchaba la música de ambientación del elevador, el elevador se detuvo, y se abrió la puerta, Naruto bajo, camino por lo largo de un pasillo, con muchas puertas, todas las puertas eran oficinas de publicidad, llego a su oficina dejo su maletín y se dispuso a ir a ver a su jefe y amigo

En otro lugar, en ese mismo edificio, se encontraba joven de veintitantos, sentado en una lujosa silla muy cómoda, frente a un escritorio, era una habitación muy grande, las paredes eran de color blanco, con unos cuadros muy hermosos en las paredes, había varias sillas frente al escritorio y unos sillones cerca de la puerta de entrada de piel

Toc toc se escucho un ruido que provenía de la puerta de entrada

Sasuke: adelante-bufo-

Lo habían interrumpido justo cuando estaba sacando cuentas

Naruto: como amaneciste hoy Sasuke te fuiste a disfrutar con alguna modelo-con una mirada picara-

Sasuke: si yo no soy tú –con una mirada fría-

Naruto: oye -iba a abrir nuevamente la boca pero sasuke se le adelanto-

Sasuke: y si así fuera el caso yo no estoy casado

Naruto: lo que haga con mi esposa no te incumbe para nada

Sasuke: tienes razón, pero de algo si te advierto, como amigo y como jefe tuyo, algún día tu mujer se dará cuenta que no le eres fiel, y que le has mentido en muchas cosas como lo de Rin

Naruto: ya cállate no sabes lo que dices-con tono autoritario-

Sasuke: aparte, que me da lastima Sakura, se que eres mi amigo desde la preparatoria, pero ya no te conozco, desde que empezaste con tus infidelidades

Naruto: … no es por que quiero solo sucede –agachando la cabeza-

Sasuke: como sea, tu vida personal resuélvela en otro lugar, ahora hay que sacar las el presupuesto del nuevo comercial de shampoo

Naruto: esta bien…

Sakura ya había dejado a ritsuka en la escuela, había llegado a la tintorería, y ahora manejaba rumbo a una cafetería muy linda en el centro de la ciudad, se iba a reunir con sus amigas Ino, Hinata y Ten ten, hacía tiempo que no las veía, estaciono su auto cerca del lugar, se bajo le puso seguro y camino hasta el local donde habian quedado

Ino: sakuraaaaa!!!-grito ino mientras entraba sakura por la puerta-

Sakura: chicas como están que alegría poder vernos de nuevo hace mucho que no platicábamos

Hinata: exactamente 6 meses

Ten ten: con el cuento que todas están ocupadas con el trabajo o con la familia –bufo-

Sakura: tienes razón, es que ino con su trabajo de modelo, Hinata estudiando derecho, Ten ten estudiando comercio internacional, y cuidado a Ritsuka y… -Sakura se hecho a llorar-

Todas:….

Se impactaron al ver las lágrimas de su amiga que no cesaban y se escuchaban sus sollozos…

Ino: sakura… que te pasa, esta todo bien entre ustedes –dijo esto con una cara de tristeza, mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Sakura-

Sakura: nada esta bien, todo esta mal, yo ya lo sospechaba esas juntas tan tarde, a veces ni regresaba a comer, tenia mis dudas pero las desechaba yo… yo nunca pensé que el podría hacerme esto-decía llorando-

Hinata: de que estas hablando Sakura –dijo esto con cara de duda-

Sakura: de que esta mañana, fui a la tintorería a recoger un abrigo de Naruto, en la bolsa de el abrigo estaba esta foto-mientras sacaba de su bolso una foto y la colocaba en la mesa-

Ten ten¿quien es esta mujer? -cuestiono mientras veía la foto detenidamente- parece modelo

Sakura: de seguro, es una modelo del trabajo, por eso no me tocaba, le daba asco tenerme como esposa-dijo esto gritando llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban en el local-

Todas las chicas, se encontraban viendo la foto, era una mujer muy guapa de cabello castaño y ojos color azul claro, era una mujer mas o menos de la misma edad que Sakura que vestía con un bikini verde

Hinata: alo mejor, es alguna modelo que hizo alguna audición, para algún comercial, y se quedo con la foto para seleccionarla -dijo dudosa-

Sakura¡no lo creo!-dijo exaltándose- Lee lo que dice en la parte de atrás de la foto -con un tono de rencor-

_Mi naruto esto es para que no te olvides de mi en todo el día quiero que me lleves al cielo esta noche… con amor Yue _

Ino: por dios, el estupido ese te ah visto la cara todo este tiempo –azotando la manos en la mesa y con un tono de enojo en sus palabras-

Hinata: ta… tal vez es un error –decía Hinata haciendo ademanes con los dedos índice de ambas manos-

Ten ten: estas loca Hinata, que mas pruebas pides, parece como si lo defendieras

Sakura: yo, presentía algo pero prefería ignorarlo, como se atrevió, tantos años juntos, tantos sacrificios que hice por el y su hijo, hasta lo cuide como si fuera mió, Tantos viajes solo, tantas juntas que terminaban hasta después de las 12, tantas llamadas a escondidas en la noche –decía llorando-

Ino: que bueno que te obligue a que terminaras tu carrera de medicina, la hubieras dejado por ese, recuerdas que el quería que dejaras la escuela para dedicarte en tiempo completo a el –dijo con tono de molestia mientras empezaba a recordar-

Se encontraba una chica de 19 años platicando con su amiga mientras compraban ropa

Ino: sakura! No puedes dejar la carrera de medicina por casarte con ese tipo

Sakura: es que… el me dijo que quería que me dedicara en tiempo completo a el y a su pequeño -mientras bajaba la mirada-

Ino: sakura! Tu has deseado ser doctora toda tu vida… desde que tu mama murió recuerdas lo que le prometiste que terminarías la carrera…

Sakura: tienes razón Ino, se lo prometí

Ino: después, te harás cargo completo, lo primero eres tu, ya que termines tu carrera y te hagas pediatra, como tu siempre quisiste.

Sakura: tienes razón Ino

Ino, había sido sacada de sus recuerdos, por que Sakura pego un grito, esta, ya tenia horas llorando mientras sus amigas la consolaban

Ten ten: sakura tienes que pedirle el divorcio –dijo con expresión seria-

Ino: Ten ten tiene razón –dijo con cara de preocupación

Hinata: sa… Sakura creo que deberías de hablar primero con el –dijo muy tímidamente-

Naruto había terminado con el trabajo, y eran las 6:30, salio de aquel edificio, manejo rumbo a la casa de yue, él se encontraba sumamente estresado por tanto trabajo, y quería relajarse, llego hasta el departamento de Yue, estaciono el carro afuera del departamento, bajo, entro al lobby, y subió al elevador, presiono el botón que decia piso 3, el elevador comenzó a subir, después de unos segundos, el elevador se detuvo y se abrió la puerta, camino por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de yue…

Dentro del departamento, Yue se encontraba con un conjunto muy sexy, en eso escucho que el timbre sonaba

Yue: _debe ser el…_ ya voy-diciendo esto en tono muy sexy mientras habría la puerta-

Que les pareció quieren saber que pasa en el departamento, sakura dejara a naruto, por que a sasuke le importa tanto, de donde se conocen sasuke y sakura esto y mas el siguiente capitulo XD dejen review


	3. Chapter 3

Hola pues aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero que les agrade dejen sus comentarios

Yue se encontraba con un conjunto muy sexy en su departamento, tenia rato esperando a Naruto, cuando escucho que el timbre de la puerta sonaba, no dudo en que fuera su rubio, y camino con paso lento.

Yue: _debe ser el…_ ya voy-diciendo esto en tono muy sexy mientras habría la puerta-

Yue camino hasta la puerta, comenzó a abrirla poco a poco dejando ver a un rubio de ojos azules que se veía realmente animado, Yue abrió un poco mas la puerta para dejarlo pasar a aquel departamento, Yue noto como Naruto la estaba devorando con la mirada, tenia una mirada llena de lujuria y de deseo, hacía ya dos meses que no tenia relaciones con Yue, por que había estado ocupado con uno de los comerciales y no le dejaba tiempo para satisfacer sus necesidades primarias,

Yue: Naruto –susurro provocativamente en su oído, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios del rubio-

Naruto: yue te pusiste muy linda hoy –observando el trajecito que traía la mujer-

Yue: todo lo que ago es por ti amor –le dijo en un susurro-

Naruto, se inclino un poco para poder besar los labios de Yue, pero en lugar de sus labios comenzó a besar la comisura de estos y unos segundos después se movió a sus labios, los besaba con pasión, como si fueran de chocolate, eran tan carnosos, y a la vez tan sabrosos, y lo que los hacia mas sabrosos era que eran prohibidos, aquellos labios tan hermosos y de color carmesí no le pertenecían,

Yue, que había tenido sus manos alrededor de cuello del rubio, decidió desvestirlo, comenzó a llevar sus manos al saco del chico, con ambas manos, comenzó con la parte superior, empezó a quitar el saco que llevaba Naruto, primero con calma, pero estaba batallando, se desespero, así que con una desesperación le jalo aquella prenda de un tirón, y la arrojo al piso

Después de cumplir con su cometido se decidió a besar y mordisquear el cuello del rubio, por su parte Naruto desabotonaba la molesta camisa que en estos momentos le estaba quemando por aquel calor que sentía de su entrepierna, termino con los botones y la lanzo al piso, junto con el saco, después el rubio guió sus manos hasta sentir la hebilla del pantalón, se desabrocho el cinto y el botón del pantalón, y se deshizo del pantalón, se había quedado en boxers, y a Naruto ya comenzaba a notársele su miembro mas animado de lo normal, Yue sonrió al ver aquella señal por parte del rubio, la chica bajo una de sus manos lentamente y comenzó a rozar con su mano el entrepierna del rubio, este por su parte soltó un gemido, ante aquella caricia, estaba siendo torturado con aquellas pequeñas caricias que daba Yue con su mano,

La chica, al notar que el miembro de Naruto ahora estaba más animado decidió llevarlo a la habitación de ella.

Yue lo arrastro hasta la recamara, se recostó mientras jalaba a Naruto para que se colocara encima de ella,

Yue: naruto hazme tuya…-le susurro en el oído sensualmente-

Naruto, comenzó a besar su cuello de Yue, mientras esta despedía pequeños pero sonoros gemidos cada vez que este daba pequeñas mordidas, Naruto le quito de un solo tirón el conjunto que traía puesto, y que en este momento le estorbaba para llevar a cabo su cometido

Yue, llevo su mirada a cierta parte del cuerpo del rubio, por que la erección de el ya empezaba a notarse demasiado y con un tirón se deshizo de los boxers de naruto, Yue tomo el miembro de Naruto, y con una de sus manos, comenzó a darle pequeñas caricias, la chica comenzaba a acariciarle con mas fuerza, y Naruto empezaba a emitir unos gruñidos, de un momento a otro Yue invertío posiciones, quedando ella sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Naruto, Yue dirigió su rostro hacia la parte inferior del cuerpo del chico, el rubio solo la veía con lujuria, ella comenzó a dar pequeñas mordidas en la punta del miembro de Naruto, después a todo su miembro, mientras este se tensaba mas y mas, después lo chupo un poco, como si se tratase de un popote y de ahí Yue comenzó a darle chupetones, la chica dejo de chuparlo unos segundos para volver con su lengua desde la punta comenzaba a recorrer todo el pene del chico, Naruto solo soltaba gemidos una y otra vez, por culpa de la chica que lo estaba matando de placer.

Naruto, por su parte, ya no soportaba, sentía que iba a explotar si no la penetraba pronto, naruto tomo a Yue por la cintura e invirtió papeles, ahora el se encontraba encima de ella y estaba realmente excitado, este comenzó a morder sus senos, y con una de sus manos apretaba el otro, de ahí, subió dejando un rastro de besos, desde sus pechos, hasta su cuello, y de ahí para encontrarse con sus labios nuevamente y besarse apasionadamente Naruto había introducido su lengua y con esta exploraba toda la cavidad de la boca de Yue , con su mano derecha, el rubio la bajo hasta llegar a la intimidad de Yue, tenia que verificar que estaba lista, con su dedo índice lo introdujo en su intimidad, y efectivamente la chica se encontraba realmente húmeda, el rubio dejo su intimidad, y se acomodo para poder penetrarla, Naruto entro en Yue con un movimiento rápido y fuerte, esto hizo que Yue diera un gemido realmente fuerte,

Naruto estaba acomodado de manera de no aplastarla así comenzó a moverse en ella primero despacio y después de unos segundos, comenzaba a embestirla con vigor, Yue solo gemía por el placer proporcionado, después de un rato ambos estaban llegando al clímax y Naruto acelero las embestidas, segundos después el chico había vaciado toda su esencia en ella y se encontraba realmente cansado, salio de la chica y se recostó en la cama, a un lado de Yue que se encontraba realmente agotada.

Yue: amor te gusto mi regalo -dijo jadeante-

Naruto¿que regalo? –cuestiono dudoso-

Yue: la foto –diciendo como si fuera obvio-

Naruto: que foto… -con cara de sorpresa-

Yue: la foto que metí en tu abrigo –dijo como si fuera obvio-

Naruto: que! por que hiciste eso, tu sabes que no me gusta que me hagas ese tipo de regalos te dije que si mi mujer me descubre… todos estos años con ella se Irán por el caño –dijo con fastidio-

Yue: pero… es que solo era un pequeño detalle y con un lindo mensaje

Naruto: y que demonios decía la foto yue –dijo en tono autoritario-

Yue: decía… Mi naruto esto es para que no te olvides de mi en todo el día quiero que me lleves al cielo esta noche… con amor yue

Naruto: que demonios sabes que mi mujer lava mi ropa como se te ocurre en que cabeza cabe! –enfadado-

En eso recordó naruto que sakura había llevado su abrigo a la tintorería y lo iba recoger esa misma mañana…

Naruto: por dios… que estupido ella de seguro ya lo sabe -dijo esto con un aire de preocupación-

Yue: no es para tanto amor -mientras le tocaba el hombro-

Naruto: no me vuelvas a decir amor –sentencio- tu y yo no somos ¡nada! Tu y yo solo somos esto –decía señalando la cama mientras comenzaba a recoger su ropa tirada y empezaba a vestirse-

Yue¡que! como que ya no somos nada –dijo molesta-

Naruto: lo que oíste mujer –mientras se ponía los zapatos- te lo dije desde un principio tu solo eres mi amante y nada mas te dije que no te metieras con mi familia y rompiste la regla

Yue: pero yo te amo –dijo con los ojos llorosos-

Naruto: pero yo no a ti –sentencio-

Naruto salio por la puerta del departamento y mientras caminaba por el pasillo del edificio yue se asomo por la puerta del departamento enrollada en una toalla y grita a todo pulmón

Yue: me las pagaras maldito yo pensé que me amabas pero esto no se va a quedar así no señor ya veraz de lo que soy capaz! –con lagrimas en los ojos y mientras aventaba un portarretratos de una foto de ellos dos al piso-

Naruto subió al elevador sin importarle lo que había dicho yue anteriormente, no le preocupaba las amenazas de Yue, sino lo que iba a pasar cuando el llegase a casa Sakura, ya se habría enterado y si así fuera como persuadirla, que le diría, Naruto no se había dado cuenta que ya hacia rato el elevador se había detenido, este bajo y camino por todo el estacionamiento hasta llegar a su automóvil, lo abordo, y se dispuso a manejar hasta su casa

Antes de llegar a casa con Sakura, paso por algunos lugares a comprar cosas que las mujeres adoraban, una docena de rosas blancas, y unos deliciosos chocolates

En otro lugar, Sakura se encontraba en casa sentada en el sillón, no sabia si gritar y enfadarse o echarse a llorar, lo que si sabia era que naruto tendría que explicar lo de la foto de la tipa esa, de seguro era su amante, y de seguro el lo negaría

Sakura estaba tan distraída que no noto cuando naruto entro por la puerta principal

Naruto: hola amor mira lo que te traje…-enseñando las flores y los chocolates-

Sakura: naruto… hace unas horas fui a recoger tu abrigo y me dijeron que traías esta foto en la bolsa del abrigo, quien es esta mujer! –Mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura-

Naruto: sakura… esa mujer no la conozco –le dijo con seriedad-

Sakura: ahora me vienes con eso, hasta te la dedico, Tiene tu nombre no te hagas y dilo de una buena vez, yo sospechaba que algo andaba mal –dijo con reproche-

Naruto: sakura… esa mujer no significa nada para mi –dijo como si fuera verdad-

Sakura: pero la conoces o me lo vas a negar –con un tono de cinismo-

Naruto: esta bien, era mi amante, pero ya no, por que yo solo te amo a ti –le decía mientras hacia ademanes con las manos-

Sakura: ya no se si te amo… es mas ni siquiera si te quiero… me das ¡asco! como es posible que me hicieras esto a mi… la que siempre te ah apoyado, la que siempre te ah querido –decía con tristeza y con los ojos llorosos-

Naruto: yo… sakura yo… te amo y eres a la única que voy a amar -mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella y tomaba las manos de sakura-

Sakura: …

Naruto: admito que tuve una aventura con esa mujer, pero ya esta todo en el pasado, por favor dame otra oportunidad, Ritsuka te ama, y no soportaría perderte, y yo, tampoco lo soportaría, démosle vuelta a esta pagina y empecemos de nuevo, que dices, es mas dentro de dos días iremos a la fiesta de la empresa, tu sabes que te encantaría ir –haciendo cara de perrito-

Sakura: me voy a odiar por eso pero… esta bien démosle vuelta y empecemos de nuevo, _esta bien ahora yo voy a hacerte la vida imposible y lamentaras haberme engañado de esta forma ya veras mi venganza narutito…_-mientras le sonreía a su esposo fingidamente-

00000000000000000000

Que estará planeando sakura?

Naruto le será fiel ?

cuando sakura se enamorara de sasuke?

Esto y mas el sig capitulo

Gracias por leer y los invito a que me dejen un review no había actualizado por que estaba escribiendo otro fic en fin se cuidan y espero que les haya gustado…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola gracias a todos por sus reviews de verdad que me animan a continuar eh tenido falta de inspiración y ya estoy en exámenes… demonios déjenme sus reviews para saber como les gustaría que continué acepto sugerencias

Sakura: me voy a odiar por esto, pero esta bien, démosle vuelta, y empecemos de nuevo _esta bien ahora yo voy a hacerte la vida imposible y lamentaras haberme_

Sakura se encontraba en contradicción por un lado naruto era el amor de su vida y aunque le costara admitirlo lo seguía amando a pesar de todo,

Sakura: _ya basta, ya no más, no más engaños, no ya no más, ahora si veras, quien es tu queridísima esposa_ –pensó mientras seguía abrazando a naruto-

Naruto: sakura amor, este fin de semana será la fiesta anual de la empresa, para que te prepares –mientras se separaba del abrazo y le besaba la frente-

Sakura: claro, y ahora por que si me invitas, todos estos años trabajando ahí y nunca me invitaste –dijo con sarcasmo y una sonrisa amarga-

Naruto: es que… cuando iba a las fiestas, casi siempre tenia que estar metido en la oficina de mi jefe Sasuke Uchiha, es que la fiesta es en casa de el, te acuerdas de el –con una sonrisa nerviosa-

Naruto, no había invitado a Sakura a ninguna fiesta, por que aprovechaba esas fiestas para conocer modelos de la agencia, modelos que trabajaban en la empresa donde el trabajaba.

Sakura: si, me acuerdo, pero solo lo vi una vez en nuestra boda, esta bien ire, a m o r c i t o –en un tono sarcasmo- y mañana no tendrás que trabajar queridito

Naruto: eh… esta vez podré disfrutar de la fiesta –mientras se levantaba del sillón- buenas noches me ire a dormir no vienes?

Sakura: no, tengo algo importante que hacer

Naruto se acerco para besarla en los labios, pero Sakura se voltio para otro lado, y en lugar de dárselo en la boca se lo dio en la mejilla, el subió por las escaleras, rumbo a su habitación y ella se tomo el teléfono, y marco

Sakura: buenas noches siento molestarte Ino –dijo con tono de resignación-

Ino: no hay problema frentuda tu sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti y tus dilemas –sonrió desde el otro lado del teléfono-

Sakura: me lo negó…al principio, pero después lo admitió, sabes eh sido una ciega que fue idiotizada por el amor –dijo entre sollozos-

Ino: es un mal nacido –grito la rubia del otro lado del teléfono-

Sakura: lo se, hasta me invito a la fiesta, esa que cada año hace de la empresa de Naruto, yo no se para que me invito, para dejarme sola toda la noche, con la excusa de estar con su jefe, esa no me la trago –dijo con enfado y reproche-

Ino: tal vez naruto sea gay, por que su jefe esta…-hizo una pequeña pausa- buenísimo –dijo en tono de burla-

Sakura: gay no, puto tal vez, este año tu estas invitada, verdad Ino –cuestiono la pelirosa-

Ino: si, es la segunda vez que asisto, la primera vez fue hace rato, Fue cuando conocí a Naruto, maldigo el día en que te lo presente, recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer –dijo mientras comenzaba a recordar-

Sakura entraba a un gran edificio, observando para todos lados, en busca de su amiga Ino, la rubia había olvidado unos papeles en el departamento y le había hablado a Sakura para que se los llevara ala agencia de publicidad (Sakura e Ino Vivian juntas en un departamento les aclaro)

Ino era una despistada, y Sakura tenia muchas cosas que hacer, pero ella nunca le fallaría a su amiga del alma, la pelirosa ya se encontraba en la entrada de aquel edificio, en una palabra aquel lugar era enorme, se sentía como hormiga a un lado de aquella construcción, Sakura había ido a ese lugar pocas veces, cada vez que iba se seguía maravillando por el lujo y el tamaño, Sakura entro y llego a pedir informes con una secretaria que se encontraba detrás de un mostrador a pocos metros de ella.

La mujer, era de unos cuarenta y tantos años, la pelirosa pidió informes, la mujer le señalo con el dedo índice donde se encontraba la señorita Ino, Sakura le sonrió y le dio las gracias, y camino a paso apresurado con los papeles en sus manos, hacia donde la mujer le había indicado anteriormente, los pasillos eran largos y llenos de puertas, podría estar en cualquier lugar, Sakura comenzaba a preocuparse de no encontrarla, pero cuando dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos la vio en medio del pasillo.

Sakura¡Ino! -Grito la pelirosa al ver a la rubia, parada a unos cuantos metros de ella-

La aludida giro su cabeza y fijo la mirada el Sakura, Ino le sonrió, levanto su mano derecha y saludo a su amiga, mientras esta poco a poco se acercaba mas a donde se encontraba la rubia y alguien mas, Ino se encontraba con un rubio que le estaba dando indicaciones y hacia ademanes con las manos, el chico se notaba alegre, y simpático.

Ino: gracias Sakura –dijo mientras le sonreía y le daba un abrazo- oh cierto Sakura te presento a mi jefe Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura: mucho gusto –dijo mientras se sonrojaba, y bajaba un poco la cabeza-

Naruto: el gusto es mió -mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Ino salio de sus recuerdos al escuchar la voz de su amiga desde el otro lado del telefono

Sakura: mira la hora, ya es noche, me ire a dormir, mañana iremos de compras, por un vestido que sea impactante, así comienza mi venganza –dijo con un tono malevolo-

Ino: y… piensas coquetear con el que se te pare enfrente –dijo en tono de burla y sarcasmo-

Sakura: pues claro, si lo hace el, por que yo no, aunque en el fondo, lo sigo queriendo mucho –lo ultimo lo dijo con un deje de tristeza-

Ino: vamos Sakura, no te eches para atrás, yo estaré ahí, te apoyare, claro que si encuentro al presidente de la empresa, te quedas sola –dijo entre risas-

Sakura: tu no cambiaras nunca –dijo resignada- bueno nos vemos adiós te cuidas

Ino: adiós

Ambas colgaron el teléfono, sakura se levanto del sillón con pesadez, mientras subía por las escaleras, y caminaba hasta la puerta de su habitación, en ella yacía su esposo dormido en la cama, lo miro con una cara de desilusión, de tristeza, de coraje, no sabia que sentía exactamente, no sabia si amarlo u odiarlo con toda su alma

Sakura: _te amo… pero tengo que odiarte _-dijo entre sollozos, mientras que sus ojos esmeralda, comenzaban a verse más cristalinos y una pequeña lágrima rodaba por su nívea mejilla, hasta deshacerse en su cuello-

Habían pasado varios días, y mañana era la dichosa fiesta, Sakura se ganaría un oscar con su actuación, de todo sigue como siempre, una sonrisa por aquí, otra por aya, mientras su corazón día con día iba deseando con mas ardor una revancha, una venganza que le hiciera sanar aquella herida de amor.

Sakura se encontraba preparando la comida, y muy sumida en sus pensamientos, y sus planes para vengarse de cierta persona, por que ella ya no seria una mujer sumisa, ya no se dejaría mangonear, seria ella misma, aquella Sakura que había dejado de ser, por culpa de él…

Ritsuka¡mama! –Gritaba un niño pequeño- se quema la comida

Sakura: cierto –dijo al notar la comida, mientras salía de sus pensamientos-

Ritsuka: mami… con quien me voy a quedar hoy -cuestiono el niño-

Sakura: te quedaras con Hinata ¿te acuerdas de ella? -interrogaba la chica al pequeño-

Ritsuka¡ah…! Si –mientras daba saltitos-

A Ritsuka, le gustaba ir a la casa de hinata, por que esta siempre le preparaba galletas o pastel, Sakura se había peinado una hora atrás, por que no tendria tiempo mas tarde por que tenia que cambiar al pequeño, y prepararle una pequeña maleta, para que fuera a pasar la noche con Hinata, a Sakura solo le faltaba vestirse y ponerse maquillaje, después de que Ritsuka estuviera listo ella se arreglaría.

Ritsuka¿y papa? –cuestiono con una cara de ingenuidad, sacando a la pelirosa de sus pensamientos-

Sakura: el, el esta en el lugar de la fiesta, por que su jefe le pidió que estuviera temprano, para que le ayudara con algunos preparativos –dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al pequeño infante-

Sakura sirvió la comida, aquella que se le había pasado de tiempo en la lumbre, ella y el pequeño comieron en silencio, al terminar sakura lavo los platos, subió a su habitación junto con Ritsuka para cambiarlo y terminar de alistarse ella.

Camino hacia el baño, abrió la llave para llenar de agua la tina, después de unos minutos había suficiente agua en la tina, así que llamo al pequeño, este tardo rato en llegar, pues venia diciendo cosas entre dientes, por que no deseaba bañarse ese día, ni ningún otro, pero Sakura termino por convencerlo, el niño entro a la tina, después de una hora el pequeño estaba bañado y cambiado, listo para irse a la casa de Hinata, ahora si la pelirosa podía arreglarse

Llego a su habitación, saco del closet un vestido negro realmente sexy, se lo coloco con cuidado y se miro frente al espejo, era un vestido muy elegante con un escote mas o menos escotado, dejando ver un poco sus senos perfectos, y por la parte de atrás el escote llegaba hasta la cintura, la pelirosa se acerco al tocador y comenzó a pintarse la cara, primero polvo, sombrea, delineador, rimel, y brillo en los labios, después de verse detenidamente para asegurarse de que se veía perfecta, Sakura tomo su bolso bajo las escaleras con paso lento y mientras bajaba llamo a el pequeño, que se encontraba todavía en su cuarto guardando algunos juguetes para llevarlos.

Sakura¡Ritsuka! – le grito apurando al niño-

Ritsuka: ya voy mama – contesto, mientras bajaba por las escaleras, y llevaba la vista hacia sakura- guau te ves muy linda mami –le dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro -

Sakura salio de la casa con paso apresurado, subió al auto, y manejo hasta la casa de hinata, al llegar, Sakura se estaciono frente a un edificio grande, en este se encontraba el departamento de Hinata, Sakura bajo del auto y tomo a ritsuka de la mano, lo llevo por toda la entrada de el edificio, camino hacia el donde se encontraba elevador, para poder llegar al piso donde se encontraba el departamento de su amiga, camino por todo el vestíbulo mientras todas las miradas estaban en ella, desde mujeres que se secreteaban entre si, hasta hombres que se la comían con mirada lujuriosa.

Sakura, presiono el botón, para llamar al elevador, después de unos breves segundos, este se abrió, dejándola pasar a ella y al pequeño que llevaba de la mano, después de unos instantes, elevador se detuvo y se abrió lentamente la puerta, ella bajo de este, camino hasta una puerta, la toco con mano apuñada y unos instantes de haber llamado a la puerta una peliazulada le abrió muy contenta.

Hinata: ritsuka-chan como has estado –dijo sonriente y animada mientras se agachaba un poco para ver mejor al pequeño, y con su mano derecha le desordenaba el cabello-

Sakura: segura que puedes cuidarlo – decía con un deje de preocupación-

Hinata: cla… claro Ritsuka-chan y yo nos divertiremos mucho –dijo la chica muy alegre y entusiasta-

Sakura: esta bien, te lo encargo, y me retiro por que ya se me hizo tarde –dijo mirando el reloj que llevaba en su mano izquierda-

Hinata: a… adiós Sakura y suerte con ya sabes que –lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono de seriedad en sus palabras-

Sakura se inclino, hasta llegar a la altura de Ritsuka, le planto un beso en la frente, se despidió, y camino de regreso para tomar elevador, para bajar ala planta baja, después de unos minutos ya se encontraba fuera del edificio, subió a su auto para dirigirse a la dichosa fiesta, y poner en marcha su operación, manejo por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar al lugar de la fiesta, lo observo con detenimiento ese era el mejor lugar de la ciudad para hacer una fiesta era precioso, parecía una casa lujosa de el siglo xv, sakura se orillo y bajo del auto y le dio las llaves al ballet parking ( no se si asi se escriba)

Cuando sakura bajo del auto, todos los varones presentes se la comían con la mirada, parecía un ángel, un ángel demasiado sexy, camino por la entrada, mientras giraba su cabeza y veía todo el lugar, lo examinaba con detenimiento, de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, la belleza de ese lugar era única, se sentía como una princesa de cuentos de hadas

En otro lugar, Sasuke se encontraba tomando un martini cerca de la barra, mientras platicaba con uno de sus colegas neji hyuga, sasuke llevaba un traje negro que le sentaba muy bien cualquier mujer desmayaría al verlo, el traje le hacia resaltar su hermosa piel blanca y nívea, Sasuke se estaba aburriendo, bueno a decir verdad todo el rato que llevaba ahí, se la llevo quitándose a las mujeres locas, esas mujeres que lo acosaban día tras día, eran tan fastidiosas, aparte de huir de sus fans, también se la había llevado hablando de negocios, siempre era lo mismo negocios, negocios, y mas negocios.

Sasuke: me disculpas un momento, le dijo al joven de cabellos castaños y de ojos aperlados -mientras se retiraba de ahí para buscar con la vista a Naruto tenia rato que no lo veía y necesitaba hablar muy seriamente con el, puesto que había contratado a una nueva modelo, y quería advertirle que no se le acercara-

Sasuke caminaba por el salón, cuando de repente como si hubiera sido una mala jugada de su imaginación, un precioso ángel bajaba por las escaleras del salón aquel, Sasuke había quedado idiotizado, unos instantes, por esa imagen que estaba viendo en ese instante, jamás había visto a alguien con una belleza como esa, y eso que el trabajaba con modelos, y sobre todo ese cabello de tan exótico color, esa mujer le había quitado el aliento y lo había dejado como hipnotizado y con los ojos como plato, jamás le había pasado algo así nunca y mucho menos con una mujer, esa mujer era una bruja puesto que no le podía quitar la mirada de encima, por unos instantes se reprendió mentalmente por permitirse llevar por sus emociones, pero era tan.. linda, tan sexy como se vería desnuda gimiendo debajo de mi, pensó Sasuke, al darse cuenta lo que había pensado, movió la cabeza hacia los lados en forma de negativa, para despejar su mente, pero seguía teniendo una imagen realmente retorcida y pervertida en su cerebro, una imagen de la chica con un conjunto muy lindo, muy ajustado y muy corto de enfermera, o de policía, o de colegiala, en que demonios estaba pensando, volvió a reprenderse mentalmente, como podía pensar cosas así de una persona a la cual no conocía, cuando volvió a fijar la mirada en ella tubo un presentimiento de haberla visto en algún otro lado.

Sasuke: se que la eh visto antes, pero en donde, de donde la conozco… -mientras ponía una cara pensativa-

X0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0

Pues aquí esta la continuación quiero que me dejen sus review para ver como les gustaría que continué y disculpen el retraso es que falta de inspiración y exámenes es una mala combinación… bueno gracias por leer y el que quiere mas drama que diga yo n.n


End file.
